Super Smash Brothers Adv: Rise of the Brian Lovers
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Join Michael and Mario and their teams as they save the whole universe form the Brian Lovers. Complete revision this year coming soon
1. Trouble at Mushroom Kingdom

Super Smash Brothers Adventure: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Super Smash Brothers Adventure: Rise of the Brian Lovers

By Oathkeeperriku07

**Michael: Hey smash bros fans, here's the second smash bros story.**

**Sonic: Now this story has so many characters.**

**Naruto: Means this story will be long.**

**Takato: pairings included.**

**Suzie: Many people form Disney, Nick, Cartoonnetwork, video games, books and live action will be in this fic.**

**Sakura: So, no; "Oh, SSB and live action don't fit together." or something like that.**

**Brian: So on with the story.**

**Jeri: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Zoë: please review.**

**Sora (Digimon): Later**

Chapter 1: Trouble at Mushroom Kingdom

It has been 4 weeks since the smashers and their friends defeated Tabuu and his minions and saved the world. After that, they heard a new tournament was going to start next week, so they ran through the sunset. Today, Princess Peach had decided to throw a party and invite all her friends. The party was held at the castle grounds. There were a lot of people having so much fun. Mario was enjoying cake with Peach. Luigi was having a conversion with two small boys, Lucas and Ness. Yoshi was also talking to someone, Pikachu and invite a friend, a pink Yoshi with a red bow on her head. The pink Yoshi was giving Yoshi 'the look'. Pikachu's trainer, Ash was sitting beside Misty (And under the table, they were holding hands). Brock was there, Dawn invited her friend, Kenny, May invited her boyfriend, Drew, and Max was playing with the pokemon, Lucario and Mewtwo sitting by a tree, sleeping soundly. Link and Zelda were by a tree with Pichu and Toon Link, who brought her sister Ayril. Fox and Falco were also soundly too, with Krystal talking to Daisy, Peach's sister. The ice climbers: Popo and Nana were playing with Jigglypuff. Roy, Ike, and Marth were enjoying their food. Kirby and Metaknight were sparing while DK and Diddy were fishing by the lake. Samus and the other smashers and their friends were playing tag when they saw a ship hovering over the mushroom kingdom. All the party goers ran to the castle bridge. Mario was first to speak.

"Hey, who's up there?" said Mario.

The ship's tractor beam brought down a boy. The boy was about 8 yrs old and his eyes and his appearance wasn't right. One of them, Sora knew who he was and summons his keyblade.

"Brian Lover Zackary, what are you doing here?" said Sora.

"I came for the girls," said Zackary.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Heartless, bring the girls to me," said Zackary.

The shadow heartless appeared and surrounded the heroes. Sora turns to Mario and said, "Mario, take everyone to safety," Mario nodded and leaded everyone to the other side of the castle. Sora goes into Final form and attacks the heartless. When the heartless were gone, Sora to see two girls were being taken by another Brian lover, his name was Brandon. Sora was shocked to see it was Ayril and Daisy.

"Big brother!" said Ayril.

"Sis!" said Toon Link.

"Luigi!" said Daisy.

"Daisy I'm coming!" Luigi said.

Toon Link and Luigi ran to stop the Brian Lover, but with some strange powers, they knock them into the lake.

"Luigi, no one does that to my brother!" said Mario.

Mario ran up to the Brian lover and was glowing rainbow colors.

"Take this, Mario Finale!" Mario sends out a powerful fire attack and burns the Brian lovers' arm. The Brian lover screams in pain as a corridor opens and takes Daisy and Aryill and the first Brian lover disappears and the ship too.

--A few minutes later—

The smashers and their friends were inside the castle, thinking of what just happen. Toon Link and Luigi were wrapped up in blankets to dry off.

"Well, at least Peach and the other girls are safe," said Riku.

"We will get Daisy back. Right, Mario?" said Luigi.

"We will save Daisy bro, but we don't know where they took Aryill and Daisy," said Mario.

Sora was pacing around when he had a brain spark (A light bulb appears over his head).

"Michael." said Sora.

"Michael? How can Michael help us?" said Mario.

"Great idea, we can get Michael and Team Heroes to help us," said Kairi.

"Michael's back on Destiny Islands, right?" said Mario.

"Yeah, Come on, we'll take our Gummi ship," said Sora.

"Your Ship?" said Olimar.

"Yes, let's go," said Sora.

Before everyone left the castle, in Kari's hands was the light bulb that was over Sora's head. It was a very long silent.

"That was weird," said Sonic.

"Let's just go," said TK uncomfortably.

The Smashers and members of Team Heroes walk to the grounds to see Sora's Gummi ship.

"Wow your ship is so cool," said Red.

"Yeah, come inside," said Roxas.

Everyone walks inside the ship and the Smash Bros (except Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Zelda, Link, Samus, Sonic (Who is a member of team Heroes), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Pikachu) were amazed. It was like a roving house, it was so cool. All of the heroes got into their seats and Sora got to the captain's seat.

"All right, fasten your seatbelts. Next stop, Destiny Islands," said Sora.

The ship rose into the air and took off to Destiny Islands. Meanwhile at the top of the castle, a young boy was standing by the tower roof. He was about 15 years old, had white skin, green eyes, brown hair, wearing a blue jacket, sky blue shirt, and black pants. In his hand was an icy blue keyblade that look likes a snow flake form the blade, a bend like the diamond dust keyblade and the chain was an ice crystal. He was watching the Gummi ship as it leaves the world.

"So…now it begins. The Brian lovers must be stop before their plans destroy our homes; the fate of many worlds rest in their hands. Hope to meet you guys soon. Good luck, Team Heroes." The boy said.

The boy disappeared in a blink of a eye.

--End of chapter 1—

**Michael: Now that was chapter 1.**

**Mario: to all smash bros fans, this story will be co-authored by Super Saiyan Crash.**

**Naruto: So this story has twice the action.**

**Sonic: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Marth: Please review.**

**Snake: Later.**


	2. Team Heroes and the Adventure begins

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 2

* * *

**Characters' Corner**

**Mario: All right, here's chapter 2**

**Peter: now for us, Team Heroes to debut.**

**Team Heroes: Yeah!**

**Michael: And for the plot of the Brian Lovers will be found out.**

**Takuya: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Kairi: Please review**

**Piper: Later**

* * *

Chapter 2: Team Heroes and the adventure begins

The trip to Destiny Islands was a smooth ride: no enemy ships for miles. The smashers were amaze by the vast emptiness in space.

"Are we there yet?" said Ness.

"No not yet," said Sora.

A few hours later, the Gummi ship landed on the main island. All the smashers were amazed of how beautiful the islands were. The sun about to set, an orange-peach color was behind the clouds; it was the prefect sunset.

"You have a wonderful world," said Samus.

"Yeah, we do," said Sora whose face went into a smile.

"So, where's Michael's house?" said Fox.

"Just behind the hill, follow me," said Davis.

Davis leads the group to the house Michaels lives. Davis rang the doorbell and the sounds of footstep were coming form inside. The door finally opens and reveals the leader of Team Heroes; Michael Jermaine Johnson. Michael was tall, a little tall as Link. He had black wavy hair, brown skin, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a Grey-blue jacket and Blue jeans. Four years ago, Michael and his friend, Brian "Casey" O Neal started Team Heroes; a group of heroes and friends who want to protect their homes from evil, to stop a boy who was in love in with his stepsister and hated his stepbrother.

* * *

**(Michael: Incest, that's no good. Kids, if someone in your family wants to have relationships with you; that's no good. First, you say no, and then you get out of there. Also, you got to tell someone you can trust; a parent, teacher, a police officer).**

* * *

His name was Quinntavis Lamar Ambers and his stepsiblings are Belinda and Dwayne and he wants to kill his brother and rape his sister. Michael and Brian enlisted the help of People from other hometowns and help them take on Quinn and protect their friends. When they killed Quinn, he came back as a ghost and became a half ghost like Danny. Form October 2004-April 2006, Team Heroes fought him and on the day before Michael's 15th birthday, Team Heroes took on Quinn (A replica took his place around Halloween 2005, to be train by Nazo (You should now who he is) and Zody (See on Newgrounds the flash movie, Sonic movie Madness to see where I got it) And in a brink of rage, Quinn kills Michael, Team Heroes, and his own lovers and were turned to stone (sounds similar)?

Their families and friends were in shock and began to cry. The tears floated to the heroes and the bodies glowed. The tears were called 'tears of lost souls' and reviled Team Heroes; now with more power than before. Michael and friends defeated replica Quinn and met the real Quinn afterwards.

The heroes had many adventures, but three will be their finest:

(This is based on my favorite story, Camp Neon, my style)

Of summer 06, Michael and his friends decided on going to camp and have a fun time. Before leaving to camp, Michael had a vision of Sora and Kairi's first kiss at the camp by the lake. Michael didn't tell his friends and took off to the airport. At the airport, they met with a new friend, Jessie and her and Riku became great friends. After flying to the next airport, they took the buses to camp crystal moon. They met some interesting people, a boy named Jackson and a girl names Rose. Jackson became friends with Sora and Rose fell in love with Sora. Kairi was getting annoyed with Rose talking about Sora like she was her boyfriend. Rose almost got Kairi hurt by pushing her into the water, but Sora was able to save her and the two share their first kiss. After the lake, Kairi was in the bathroom when she heard Rose and Caroline plot to separate Sora and Kairi and Riku and Jessie. Kairi told Namine and they hurried to find Sora and told him. When found Jessie, she was trick by Rose to believe that Riku has a girlfriend and it broke Jessie's heart. When Sora and Roxas tried to talk to her, but Jessie took out a keyblade and slashed the two boys. Namine and Kairi grabbed them and after they healed them, they went to look for Riku and Jessie and tell them that the Namine and Kairi grabbed them and after they healed them, they went to look for Riku and Jessie and tells them that they were trick by Rose and Caroline. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine learn from Jessie that she is a Keyblade master and Leon's sister. Riku and Jessie made up and shared their first kiss. Now that Team Heroes know that Rose is after Sora, they are keeping their eyes on her. When the camp decided to camp out in the woods, Jackson was suppose to keep Sora and Kairi separated, but he didn't. When they had a trust exercise, Kairi was push out of the path and Rose tried to feel up Sora, but Sora didn't fall for it and when to fond Kairi. Rose was then found Sanyo, a girl that was missing 9 years ago. Sanyo used her power over darkness and gave Rose dark powers. Kairi was captured by Rose and her keyblade was almost taken by Rose but her own inner light saved her and return to Sora and them late that night. Sora and Team Heroes learned from King Mickey about Soulless, creatures that were around 10 years ago. When they learned that Rose is controlled by Sanyo, they had entered the woods, but Jackson had heard everything and was divested from them and followed the heroes into the woods and with two keyblades. Sora and Roxas took on Jackson and Kairi and Namine took on Rose. When they beat them, they understand that they were in over their heads and let their hearts became darkled. When the two of them decided to help Sora and the others, Team Heroes defeated Sanyo and saved the camp.

(The other 2 will be in later chapters)

* * *

"Hey guys, how's it going," said Michael, "Mario, long time no see,"

"It's great to see you, can we come in please?" said Mario.

"Sure." said Michael.

Michael let the group inside his house and they went into the living room. Michael sat on a armchair as most of them sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" said Michael.

"Michael, a kid about eight yrs old took Daisy and Ayril," said Peach.

"What, that's horrible," said Michael.

"Yeah, do you know who he was?" said Link.

"Yes, a Brian Lover." Said Michael.

"What's a Brian lover?" said Snake.

"The Brian lovers are a group of boys (and mostly girls) that Brian's (for this and any lemon that I may do) rod and do things with it," said Michael.

:"That's disgusting," Zelda protested.

"Yes and the Brian lovers have been a pain in our sides since 2007," said Takato.

"You said something about the Brian lovers, right Kari?" said Captain Falcon.

"Yes and you think they would their lesson after Itachi lover and Ramrod man's daughters destroyed their own parents," said Kairi.

Itachi lover and Ramrod man gave birth to two girls; Britney and Nicole. After Michael and Team Heroes defeated the two of them, they decided to adopt the girls as their own. On March 10th, Itachi lover and Ramrod man return and kidnap Kairi and Namine. Team Heroes track them down to End of the World, where they said they give them back for Britney and Nicole. When they tried to touch the girls, a light burned their hands and cause to speak. Before they gave birth, they copied Team Heroes' abilities and now, all the powers of Team Heroes flowed through their children's veins. the girls change shape to be 16 years old. Ramrod man and Itachi lover were happy to see their girls all grown up, but the girls hit them with a keyblade, telling them that they are not their daughters; Team Heroes our family. Britney and Nicole destroyed the two sickos and on faces; weren't tears.

"Yeah, but they decided to rise back to surface. Mario, what i found out was the Brian Lovers plan to the girl's powers to create a brand new world.. for Brian and them."

"And do it with him?" said a girl's voice.

Michael turned to see Miley Stewart and the rest of Team Heroes standing on the stairs.

"Yes, Miles," said Michael.

"Aw man, this stinks," said J.P.

"What are we going to do, Michael?" said Tails.

Michael said in a calm tone, "we'll track the Brian lovers down and save Daisy and Aryill." said Michael.

The house went into a cheerful mood.

"All right!" said the smash bros.

"Let's go!" said Team Heroes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Team Heroes had packed everything they needed for their adventure. Michael explained to the smashers that every world has a road to it that's how they can travel from place to place.

"And remember, in most worlds, we'll change into what the world represent," said Michael.

"So, Sora was a mermaid?" said Pit.

"Merman." said Team Heroes.

"Same thing," said Pit.

When everyone was finishing packing, they were ready to blast off. Riku took the wheel of the ship.

"Time to get this show on the road, Blast off!" said Naruto.

The ship rose into the air and left the islands.

* * *

--Now at the Brian Lovers' hideout—

They had Aryill and Daisy sitting in a cage. Aryill walk up to Daisy and said, "aisy, eill Link and his friends save us?"

Daisy turned her head to Aryill; there was no fear in her eyes.

"Positive, I have fate for my sister and Luigi." said Daisy.

Aryill sat by the wall and stared out the window,

"I hope so," said Aryill.

* * *

**Michael: Well, the adventure begins. The journey to save many worlds begins, please review.**


	3. Traverse Town

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 3

**Michael: Hey Smash Brothers fans, chapter 3**

**Paige: First world: Traverse Town.**

**Sonic: All good KH stories begin in Traverse Town.**

**Zack: Define well.**

**Cody (Pulling his brother out of the corner): don't start anything.**

**Raven (That's so raven): Well, let's get this chapter started.**

**Kairi: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Tenten: Please Review.**

**Michael: Later, oh, and my special treat to my readers, here are all the members of Team Heroes that have joined before this story:**

* * *

Members of Team Heroes:

Team Michael: Michael Johnson, Brian O' Neal, Ashlee Williams, Martin Davis, Jeffery Thompson, Cornelius Matthew, Belinda Turner, Dwain Turner, Quinntavis Ambers, Eric Anderson, Britney, Nicole

Team Potter: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Team Phantom: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danni

Team Lyoko: Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alieta, William

Team Sonic Heroes: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Maria, Omega, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Sonia, Amic, Chris, Blackhart, Purehart, Lionhart, Wildhart

Team Z warriors (Come and go when weird people are after them): Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tein, Trunks, and Goten

Team Griffin: Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin

Team Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inucka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

Team Xiolin warriors: Omi, Raimuno, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo

"Team Teen Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Terra

Team Digimon: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Gruadramon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, Merineangelmon, Ryo, Cyberdamon, Ai and Mako, Impmon, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neeamon.

Team Ketchum: Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn.

Team Baxter: Raven, Eddie, Chelsea, Cory

Team Martin: Zack, Cody, Maddie, London (who is much smarter)

Team Miley: Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson

Team Turner: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Remy, Wandismo, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad (They became friends with Timmy), Tootie, Poof.

Team Neutron: Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, Sheen, Mike (My OCC)

Team Sora: Sora Robertson, Riku Walker, Kairi Evans, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Roxas Henderson, Namine Parker, Jessie Leonhart.

Team Otonashi: Saya, Kai, Riku, Hagi, Mao, Diva, Solomon, Carl, James, Amshel, Nathan

Team Halliwell: Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Cole, Henry (Paige's husband) Billie, Coop.

Team Kurosaki: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji

Team Squarepants: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy

* * *

(Now you know, let's begin the chapter. There is more groups take part, but I don't want to say)

* * *

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

At their first stop, they went to Traverse Town. Michael decided to stock up on items and accessories. The gummi Ship landed at the first district and it was Sora who opened the big doors. The smashers were amaze of their first glimpse of a new world. Traverse Town hand a New England feel to it, and everyone was impressing.

"Wow, so you started your world hopping adventures here?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, I woke up in alleyway and started looking for answers,"' said Sora.

"How about you and the smashers explore the town, you need to get a feel of world traveling," said Brian.

"Okay, see you in a bit," said Mario.

"Mario and smashers left the first district and enter the second district. When they came to the hotel, heartless surround the Heroes.

"Heartless!" yelled Mario.

A corridor opens to reveal one of the Brian lovers. (Their usernames on the internet are filthy, so I won't say them)

"Brian lover Stephen, what do you want?" said Link holding out his Master Sword.

"I came for the girls," said Stephen.

Mario, Link, and Fox got in front of Peach, Zelda, and Krystal.

"You're not taking them," said Mario.

"Is that so? Heartless, bring me Peach, Zelda, Krystal, and Samus," said Stephen.

Then the strangest thing happen, the Heartless disappeared the minute they touch Peach.

"What! That's impossible! I'll do it myself," said Stephen and the second he touch Peach's arm, his hand began to burn, "Ahh! What is this magic!?"

"I don't know what just happen, nut I'll take it. Let's go!" said Mario

Mario and the smashers ran to the 3rd district to find a place to hide. When they came downstairs, they saw a door with a fire symbol. The smashers walk into the door and to find a house in the middle of the lake. They cross the stepping stones and entered the house. The house looks like it hasn't been lived in for two years. Mario leans against the wall.

"Ah, at least we're safe," said Mario.

"True. I wish we understand how that Brian lover burn his hand," said Samus.

"Maybe we're connecting to something," said Ike.

"To what," Kirby asked.

"I don't know," Ike responded.

* * *

Back with Team Heroes, the gang was finish item shopping.

"Man. I haven't seen Mario and the others for awhile," said Sora.

Someone better find them. Sora, Kairi, Davis, TK, Kari, can you find them please?" said Michael.

"Sure." said the 5 teens.

Sora, Kairi, TK, Kari, Davis, Patamon, Veemon, and Gatomon left the item shop in search for Team Smash Bros. They entered the 2nd district when they saw the in pain Stephen.

"Have a feeling Mario and his friends came here," said Kari.

"You think so?" said Davis, TK, Veemon, and Patamon.

"I know so. How are going to pass him?" said Kari.

"I got one," said Davis and he out his D-3, "Ready Veemon?"

"Ready!" said Veemon.

"Digi-armor energize!" yelled Davis.

"Veemon, armor digivolve too… Raidramon, the storm of Friendship," said Raidramon.

Davis, TK, Kari, Sora, Kairi, Gatomon, Patamon rode Raidramon's back came t Stephen.

"Team… Heroes," said Stephen weakly.

The 5 teens and Digimon all waved their hands in a teasing way and said, "Ha, Ha!"

Raidramon ran from the Brian Lovers and continued looking for the Smash brothers.

When they made it to the 3rd district, Raidramon turned back into Veemon and walks down the stairs.

"You don't think they're hurt," said Kairi.

"I don't think so. They are strong, those smashers," said TK.

"Let's check Merlin's house," said Davis.

"Right," said the others.

They came and enter the fire door and hop the stepping stones to the house. When they walk into the house, the Smash Bros turned to see them.

"Oh, thank god you found us. WE were attack by the Brian lover. When he touch Peach and the others, his hand was burning," said Luigi.

"That's why he was in pain. Come on, let's go," said Sora.

* * *

After Returning to the first district, Mario explained what at the 2nd district.

"So he burned his hand the minute he touch Peach, Right?" asked Michael.

"Yes." said Mario.

"It looks like we have an upper hand on them now," said Brian.

"Yeah, let's get back to the Gummi ship," said Ben.

"Right," everyone said.

The smashers and Team Heroes return to the Gummi Ship. At the 2nd district, two figures were coming to Stephen. One was a boy, another was a girl. When Stephen tried to get up, the boy took out an icy blue keyblade and pointed to him.

"Why, why are you betraying Brian?" said Stephen.

"We're not betraying Brian… We're betraying you," said the Girl.

Then an icy blue mist came from the keyblade and froze Stephen.

"That got rid of him. Let's go," said the boy.

The two walks into a corridor and disappeared.

* * *

**Michael: So, the Brian lovers can't touch Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros, gd sign for them. Next stop is Twilight Town. Please review, later.**


	4. Twilight Town

* * *

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 4

* * *

**Michael: Hey, everyone, I'm got something to do, so Sora does me a favor and tell everyone was will happen in this chapter.**

**Sora: Sure Michael, I'll do it.**

**(Michael leaves the corner with Sora ready to talk)**

**Sora: Michael is getting his next project ready, so I'll say what will happen in this chapter. The Smash Bros get the full story and gain new powers.**

**(Kairi and the other members of the Character's corner)**

**Kairi: Please review.**

**Miley: Later**

**Mario: Go read SuperSaiyanCrash's Super Smash Brothers Armageddon **

**Shadow: Bandicoot Hearts 1 & 2.**

**Link: Nintendo vs. playstation**

**Naruto: His Digimon stories.**

**Raven (Teen Titans): and all the rest of his stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Twilight Town

A few hours later, Team Heroes and the Smash Bros made it to Twilight Town and disembark at the at the Train station. Mario and his team were enjoying the station, that when they saw the outside, no words can express what they felt. The World had a new feel to them: Twilight. They couldn't see the sun; clouds covered the sun, giving it a orange sky like Destiny Islands, Roxas and Namine walk pass the smashers and sighed, "Ah, its get to be back,"

"You two are from here?" said Link.

"Yeah, this is my home," said Roxas.

"All right, we'll be seeing our three friends. You guys look around and meet us back at the station later," said Michael.

"Got it, See you guys in an hour," said Mario and the Smash Bros went into Market Street. Michael turned to Team Heroes and they orbed into the alleyway of the usual spot. Team Heroes walk into the usual spot to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Hayner looks up to Michael and the others said, "Michael, Sora, long time no see," said Hayner shakes their hands.

"Saving friends from the Brian Lovers," said Namine.

"Cool. Oh, we should tell you that Seifer is not in a happy mood," said Pence. "After Hayner beat him last week; he wants to find anyone who comes to town. If you have new friends, let's hope they're strong,"

Michael folds his arms and grinned mischief.

You have nothing to worry about," said Michael.

Over by the sandlot, Mario and his friends came in front of Seifer and his gang.

"So, we got some new meat in town," said Seifer.

"They don't look so tough, you know," said Rai.

"Losers," said Fuu.

"What did you say?!" said Lucas and Ness.

"You don't look like heroes, look like wimps to me," said Seifer.

Mario looks furious and sees a Struggle bat and picks it up to face Seifer. A few minutes later, He beat Seifer.

"You're strong. State your names," he said getting back up.

"I'm Mario. This is Peach, Luigi, you should know Pikachu and Sonic, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Fox McCloud, Falco, Krystal, Marth, Ike, Roy, Kirby, Metaknight, Samus Aran, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Link, Zelda, the Ice Climbers-Popo and Nana, Lucas, Ness, Red the pokemon Trainer, Toon Link, Pit, Lucario, Mewtwo, Wario, Olimar, Pichu, Mr. Game & Watch, ROB, and Yoshi. We are known as Team Smash Bros," said Mario pointing to his friends.

"Team Smash Bros. Wait, you're the ones who beat that Tabuu freak and saved the worlds. It's nice to meet you," said Seifer and shakes Mario's hand, "I'm Seifer, this is Fuujin, Raijin, and Vivi. So, you're friends with Michael and Team Heroes?" asked Seifer.

"Yes we are. Well, we better look for them. Come on, let's go back to the Train Station and wait for Michael and the others," said Mario and they set off back to the station..

When they made it back, white creatures appears around them and they enter their fight pose. Mario didn't know what these creatures are, but he was to fight, so was his team. The battle begins with Mario attacking them with his punches. Link, Metaknight, Marth, Roy, and Ike attack them with their swords. Kirby copies Link's Sword and uses it against the creatures. Pikachu used Iron Tail on the white creatures while Sonic attacks them with Homing attack. Fox and Falco use their blasters, Samus (in her Zero suit) uses her blaster-whip, Lucario used Bone rush and Mewtwo used Shadow ball. Lucas and Ness used PK Freeze to freeze the creatures; while Peach used her final smash to put those to sleep and Zelda used her light arrow to destroy them. After 1 minute, they couldn't fight anymore and they fell to the ground. Mario collapse too as the white creatures circled around them. When the white creatures attack, Mario hold out his arms to defend himself as a small mouse attack the creatures with a golden Keyblade defeating them. When they saw the Keyblade, Mario was still on the ground when Pikachu and Sonic jumped on his head ad said, "King Mickey?" The mouse turns to them and smiled.

After everyone got back on their feet, they announce themselves and King Mickey talks to them.

"So, you friends with Michael and Sora?" said King Mickey.

"Yes, you are a keyblade master, what are you doing here?" said Mario.

"I was told by my teacher that to find Michael's new friends. You must them," said King Mickey.

"Yeah, that's us," said Peach.

Hey, I see Michael coming," said Toon Link.

Michael and Team Heroes came up the hill to see the smashers with Mickey. When they approach then, Michael says to Mickey as he stops, "Hiya, your majesty,"

"Hey, Michael, everyone, can you follow me to Yensid's tower, please?" asked King Mickey.

Michael and his team nodded and Sora said, "Sure."

Team Heroes, Smash Bros, and Mickey walk into the station and enter the blue train. As the journey to the tower continues, Toon Link was standing by the door and takes out a telescope that Aryill gave him on his birthday.

"You know," said Toon Link and at his words, Team Heroes and Smash bros turned to him. "I'm sad."

Peach said in her cheerful voice, "We'll find them soon,"

"Yeah, we'll see Daisy and Aryill again," said Fox.

Toon Link smiles and looks out the window as the train entered a new dimension. The train finally made it to a new area and the groups left the train. Then the train disappears and Link laughs nervously.

"There goes our ride," said Link and follows the others.

Mario and everyone walk to the tower to see a young 15 year old boy peering into the castle of the tower. Mario spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Mario.

The boy snickers and said, "I just sent in my lackeys to see if the master of this tower is big and tough as they say. It means that he'll be the prefect bodyguard for me and my friends. It won't even matter, once he's a heartless, he'll do as we say,"

"A heartless?!" said the smashers.

"Yeah, there those things that comes out of the darkness in people's hearts. Now I'm going to other worlds and build a whole army of Heartless, special for them. But why are I talking to you about this. Go on, scram," said the Boy.

"Maybe you should do something nicer to do," said Piper.

The boy turns and said, "Says you."

When the boy sees Michael and the others, he flipped.

Ahh, it's you!" said the boy.

"Travis?" said Team Heroes.

"What are you nimrods doing here?" he said angrily.

What are you doing here?" said Kairi.

You know this kid?" said Ike.

"Travis AKA ILikeTriangle gave us grief last year. We banish him to the nightmare realm, but hoe did he escape?" said Takato.

"Oh, you don't know? Kayla and Steven, Itachi lover and Ramrod man let me out. So your worlds… make that all the worlds, will be ruled by yours truly. Because once they get all the girls, they are going to let me conquer them," said Travis.

"Itachi lover and Ramrod man, huh," said Riku and all Team Heroes laugh, even the smashers.

"What's so funny? Their power is so great," said Travis.

"They're toast, Kid," said Dawn (Pokemon).

"Sorry, but they can't help you," said Namine.

What?" said Travis and he then points to Michael's group. "You, you're the ones who did it,"

Then Britney put her hands on her head and said, "Well, we have something to do with it,"

Travis was P.O'ed. "Heartless squad, round up!" said Travis.

Shadow Heartless appears and surrounds the teams and Michael sighed, "Just like old times," Michael and his friends summons their weapons and get ready to fight the Heartless. After beating them, Travis said, "Oh, just you wait, Team Heroes. No one messes with the mighty Travis," said Travis.

"So 'Mighty' Travis; who's Tower is this, anyway?" said Mario.

"What, you don't know? It's old Yensid. But, he's probably a heartless by now," said Travis.

"Yeah, master Yensid lives here," said Donald and runs to the tower, followed by everyone in Team Heroes except Michael and Team Smash Bros.

Michael turns to Mario's group and said, "Yensid is the King's teacher,"

Wow, sounds powerful," said Roy and they and Michael leave Travis and enter the Tower.

Travis' Mouth was opened wide and he had a fit from being ignored. Now in the tower, Fox talk to Naruto Kayla and Steven, the real names of Itachi Lover and Ramrod man.

"Travis' late to the party, guys. Britney and Nicole defeated them," said Naruto.

It was an easy way to the top of the tower, since Michael and his friends knew where to go. They made it to the top tower, to find a man with a wizard's hat which has stars and moons and was blue. His robes were blue and by his grey hair and bread, he was very old, but powerful One by his desk, Team Heroes bowed their heads.

"Master Yensid, it's an honor," said Donald.

"Hey there!" said Red.

"Red, guys show some respect," snapped Donald.

Yensid moved his arms in a 'calm down' movement and said, "So, the story is true. You are the smashers. I see you meet my apprentices, Mickey," said Yensid.

"Yes, he saved us. But, we don't know what's going on," said Ness.

"I can tell young Michael didn't tell you the rest of the story. So it seems I must tell you," said Yensid. "You have a dangerous journey on your hands, you must be ready,"

"I see… another quest. But I'm determining to save Peach and Aryill, and return to Peach's Kingdom… Where the rest of our friends are," said Mario.

"True, but remember Mario, Michael, and Sora… everything is connected, Writher you return to your worlds. Writher you return alone or with your friends. Or, writher mot your worlds will still be there? And the keys that connects you all… are you, Team Sora and Michael," said Yensid.

Michael, Brian, Ashlee, Eric, Cornelius, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Jessie look at one another and said, "We're the keys," Then they hold out their hands and their Keyblades appeared.

"Chosen wielders of the keyblade, you are the keys that will save these worlds," said Yensid in a dramatic tone.

The teens nodded and the rest of Team Heroes nodded too. Team Smash Bros also agreed and nodded.

"Now, do you have any questions? Mario?" said Yensid.

Yes, I do. How come the Brian lovers are still active?" asked Mario, looking at both Brian and Yensid.

"Team Heroes' past adventure did stop Kayla and Steven from opening the great door and marry Brian, make no mistake of that," said Yensid. "But the Brian Lovers have returned, now with a brand new leader and determine to defeat Team Heroes and claim their prize."

"I see," said Samus and turns to Snake. "That must been why Riku was taken and the spy… all connecting to them,"

"Now it's time to talk about the enemies you face," said Yensid and then with a wave of his hand, image of Lucas appeared. The image then became a shadow heartless. The smashers were shocked.

"If you yourself, Lucas opens your heart to darkness, a heartless is created. That you all know," said Yensid.

The two groups nodded.

"Now, for you Team Smash Bros… the enemies you will encounter with Michael and Team Heroes," said Yensid.

Then another image appeared beside the Heartless. It was the white creatures that attack Team Smash Bros.

"The creatures you see, Mario and friends, is created by someone with a stronger heart and mind, empty shell is left. But here's the thing, Nobodies don't really exist," said Yensid.

"Nobodies… they don't exist," said Samus slowly.

"That's making more sense," said Captain Falcon.

"While they may act human, they only pretend to have hearts, the same as these people," said Yensid. Another wave of his arm, the nobodies called Dusks disappeared to be replaced by men in black coats.

"The beings you see before you are known as Organization XIII," said Yensid.

"Organization XIII," said Mario. Mario turns to see to his friends, but they didn't know them, except for Pikachu and Sonic.

"The organization commands the lesser nobodies. 12 of the member you haven't met; the 13th you know," said Yensid.

Who's the 13th, Master Yensid?" said Luigi in a polite way.

Yensid points his finger at Roxas. "2 years ago, Roxas betrayed the organization and sided with Sora and his friends, the same with young Namine. Now the organization wants Roxas defeated, now a member has taken his place," Yensid continued on.

Mario turned to Roxas. He never knew that, but he gets it.

Now, the most important enemy in your way," said Yensid and the final images were three 8-15 year old boys.

"The boys you see are known as the Brian Lovers. Even since Brian O' Neal's name has been in the paper, boys began to fall in love with him. Michael is who they want to get rid of; as he is the only thing that gets in their way," said Yensid. "Now they plan to use the power of the girls, why you ask? Because they think girls are weak and losers, the second he said that, all the girls of both Team Heroes and Smash Bros looked furious.

"Now they are collecting more girls so they can have the power to create a new world for their soon to be king," he said dramatically.

The images disappear and the two teams talked in private. "And that's why we need to find the Brian Lovers and save the worlds. Because they will have Daisy, Aryill, and who ever they may have," said Prue brightly.

The two groups turned to Yensid again.

"Before you go, I have some things to give each of you," said Yensid.

Then the 3 good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appeared.

"First for Team Smash Bros," said Yensid.

The three fairies waved their wands and lights hit the smashers and shine them with light and blinded the room. As the light fades, the members of Team Heroes were shocked and amazed. The smashers' clothes were the KH2 of their Brawl attire. Mario and his friends looked more serious than ever.

"Those new clothes have the same powers of Sora's and his friends. Now that this orb," said Merryweather and shows drive orbs to the Smashers. "And watch what happens," the orbs absorbs into the smashers and they began to change again to the first color change of their clothes (If you played Brawl, the clothes change are their forms).

"Wow," Jessie said amazed.

"They look so cool!" said Sakura excited.

"Your journey is much harder than your last," said Fauna.

Mario and his friends sighed in disbelief.

"Your clothes have other powers, but you'll have to discover them on your own," said Flora.

"Got it and thanks a lot," said Mario.

"Now we have for you, Team Heroes. Something that will help you on your adventure," said Fauna.

The tree waved their wands again and small keychains appeared in the air by each keyblade leader and friends.

"These chains will help you locate and give new keyblades, staffs, and Shields to the ," said Yensid. "I've said enough. Go forth, Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. Everyone is waiting,"

"Right," said Michael. "Let's go,"

Paige, Leo, and Wyatt orbed the heroes back to the Gummi ship. Now with new clothes for Team Smash Bros and special chains for Team Heroes, it was time to roll out. Michael took the wheel of the Gummi ship, with his keychain around his neck, they set off for adventure

Back at the Brian lovers' hide out, Travis walked in to find everyone left.

"Kayla, Steven. Man, maybe they did finish them off," he asked himself.

Then two figures appeared to him.

"No they didn't. Our daughters have betrayed us to join sides with Team Heroes… their fates have been sealed," said Kayla.

The two began to laugh evilly as the scene fades.

* * *

**Michael: That was chapter 4. Next chapter, West city, a new friend, and two girls are taken again. Please Review.**

**(SuperSaiyanCrash will join me in Chapter 5, get ready)**

**(Maria's returns final chapter is up, so check it out)**

**(I will fix Wedding bells chapter one).**

**(And after the long wait, Blood plus: New friends and the return of Diva chapter 8**


	5. West City

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 5

**Michael: All right, now we begin Chapter 5. And we have a very special guest: you know him from his work such as Bandicoot Hearts, Super smash Brothers series, and Digimon stories. Here's my pal and yours; Richard AKA SuperSaiyanCrash.**

**(Audience applauds as Richard walks in and shakes Michael's and the heroes' hands)**

**Richard: Hey everyone, My names Richard and if you haven't seen my fanfiction, checks it out.**

**Sonic: Michael and Richard don't know any of the stuff except the things they made**

**Amy: Please review.**

**Gaara: Later**

**Michael: Oh and Richard, Before you add Kingdom Hearts, Have Sora, Roxas, and Kairi save Namine, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.**

**Kairi: Yeah, Sora saving me won't make Super Smash Brother Armageddon any cooler with Kingdom Hearts.**

**Naruto: But with the rest of Sora's friends, better.**

**Riku (KH): Why.**

**Michael, Richard, and Brian: Because you are a jerk in KH 1.**

**(The entire corner laughs)**

**(Riku scowls)**

**Michael: Let's begin before the corer gets boring.**

**Nana: sure, but don't you have an announcement to all smash brothers fans?**

**Michael: oh, yes I do. For Christmas, I will get a Nintendo Wii, so I'll have Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Super Mario Galaxy, and Sonic Unleashed.**

**Mario and the entire corner: Hooray!**

**Sonic: Unleashed will be also awesome.**

**Harry: Yeah, did you hear endless possibilities?**

**Kari: I know awesome.**

**Michael: Yeah, this corner is random, so all I have to say is I am getting Chronicles: the dark brotherhood, later.**

**(To all readers of my work)**

**(I know that you guys still don't know about me or even know How long I've been writing, so I hope you get to know me).**

**(And to Aquasprite, Buizel, there you go and leave me alone and stop saying I need lessons from Richard. and don't call him Richie, you don't even know him and you're stalking him like he's is really the love of your life and writing these sick and mess up Lemons about me, Hurky, Nic, Brian, Silvermorning, Helldragon, the rest of Hellfirecomms (Leave Tom, FTA, and Helldragon out of your sick lemons, they are my friends and they would not want to be in a lemon), and the other people you have put in this sick problem you have. SuperSaiyanCrash is not the greatest video maker and Fanfiction writer ever, he is just one of the best and a my friends are not eight years old, they are much older than you and you're just jealous of them because you can't write. You have pestered me about Buizel and Ganondorf for 7 months, get over it and will you get a life and stop trying to internet rape my friend. In case you haven't notice, WE ARE ON THE FREAKING INTERNET YOU DUMBASS!!! AND HOW CAN I BE BEEPING HIS ROD WHEN I'M IN THE UNITED STATES AND HE'S IN THE UNITED KINGDOM, THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THAT! I'M NOT GAY, UNLIKE YOU!!! YOU HAVE BEENING A THRON IN MY SIDE FOR THE LAST TIME!!!! YOU ARE IN LOVE ITH SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE YU, DON'T YOU GET IT!!!? HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP THIS UP?**

**How long?**

**Until you find and a way to get to the United Kingdom and have Richard?**

**Until you have me and my friends leave Fanfiction and Youtube?**

**Until Richard finally tells you that you love him?**

**I'll tell you when he tells you… Never to the power of Nine Thousand!!!!!!**

**(Now that out of the way, let's begin the story)**

**And Richard, that was Aquasprite, not me and Bryan. We are not gay.**

* * *

Chapter 5: West City

Now it was time to pick the world to go first. Since it was Mario's team's first time world traveling with them, Mario and them should pick the world. Mario and his friends and look at the world map that has guided Team Heroes for the two years they have met Sora and his friends. Mario picks the world that was north of Mobius, West City.

That's our first stop, let's go,"

Michael drives the gummi Ship to West City. The ship disembarks at Goku and ChiChi's home. It was kind of nice to see a house in a forest, so peaceful from the city. Then ChiChi's, Goku's wife and the mother of Gohan and Goten, walks outside to see Michael and the others.

"Oh," said Chichi. "Michael, great to see you,"

Great to see you too," said Michael. "So, we need to see Goku and the others. Have you seen them?"

"They should be at Kame's lookout. That Goku, always fighting and saving the world," said Chichi, sighing. Her gaze turns to the Smash brothers.

"You must be the smash brothers that stopped Tabuu weeks ago," said Chichi.

"Yeah, we did. It wasn't easy," said Mario.

"Well, Shouldn't you go meet up with Goku and the others?" said Chichi to the heroes.

"Thanks, let's go," said Michael and the others left the area of the house. Michael then took out a bag of powder.

"This special powder," Michael says to Mario's group, "Allows us to fly like our friends in the world. All I have to do is sprinkle over us,"

Michael takes a handful of powder and throws it over the party. As the party was hit by the powder, they were charged by a sky-blue aura. Mario and everyone float an inch into the air and started into the air. The teams followed Michael to Kame's lookout. Kame's lookout was over the sky. When they landed, the aura disappeared.

"Wow, we're so high up," said Lucas.

"We better not fall off," said Krystal.

Then a dark man wearing Indian clothes and green skinned alien boy wearing robes appears. The two sees Michael's team and walks to them.

"Michael and Sora are we glad to see you," said the green skinned boy named Dende.

"Great to see you too," said Sora, "Are Goku and the others here?"

"They are in the training room. They should be out of the minute," the dark skinned man named Mr. Popo.

They waited until they saw Goku and his friends. There was Piccolo, Goku's enemy, turned from rival to now friend. Over by Piccolo was Krillin, Goku's childhood friend. By Krillin was Gohan, Goku's older son. On the left side of Goku was Vegeta, prince of Saiyans and Goku's enemy, turned rival and friend. Beside Vegeta were Goten and Trunks. Goten was Goku's second son and Gohan's younger brother. Trunks were Vegeta's son and how he looks; his father trained him well. And by Trunks were Yamcha and Tien. And there was someone else with them that Team Heroes and the Smash Brothers never met. The boy looked about 19 to them. He had black spiky hair, more like Goku and Sora, but more like Cloud Strife. He had white skin, dark eyes and was even mature in his face. His attire was more like a KH attire then Final Fantasy. He was wearing a black shirt over a dark-blue jacket that had pockets and zippers all around it. He was wearing blue jeans and white black shoes. Goku sees Michael and walks to him.

"Hey Michael, how's it going," Goku said and slaps hands with Michael.

"Doing fine, on a new adventure," said Michael, in a calm tone.

"Sweet," said Goku, "Oh, I want you to meet our new friend. This is Cloud Kamaza," he said, pointing to Cloud.

The boy, Cloud walks up to Michael and shakes his head.

"You must be Michael. Goku told me all about you. So what brings you here?" said Cloud.

Michael explains the whole story to Goku, Cloud, and the others.

"So, what are they doing with the girls?" said Gohan.

"They are going to use their powers to use it to make a new world for Brian and them," said Donald.

"That's terrible! Let's go to Capsule corps and see Videl and Bulma. Come on, let's hope they're okay," said Krillin.

"Right, let's go," said Goku, and Team Heroes, Team Smash Bros, and the Z warriors began to float in the air. Both Dende and Mr. Popo waved good bye as they fly to Capsule corps. At Capsule corps, both Videl and Bulma were on the ground as two Brian Lovers walk up to them. One of the Brian Lovers, named David grabbed Bulma by her shirt.

"You silly woman." he laughed. "You know of our power, so don't do nothing. Or," he points to his friend named Daniel to see Bulma's parents, bond and gagged, "Your parents die a painful death,"

"D-D-Don't hurt them," she said weakly.

"Good. Open a corridor of darkness and take us back to base," said Daniel.

Daniel opened a corridor and before they entered the portal, they were hit by Ki blasts in the back. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo (Who fired the Ki blasts) appeared with everyone behind them.

"Where are you taking Videl and Bulma?" Gohan asked them.

"Back to our base and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Now, Ta-Ta for now," said Daniel and as he leases with the girls and David, heartless appeared in their place. The heroes took action and beat the heartless. After releasing Bulma's parents, they talk to the Z warriors and Cloud.

"Damn, I can't believe that those idiots took Bulma," said Vegeta in his typical anger.

"We can't let them get away with this. Michael, we're coming with you and stop the Brian Lovers," said Goku.

"Cool, this will be an interesting adventure: Love, Romance, excitement, suspense, Drama, a little funny, tragedy along the way and a journey to save all the worlds. Can't wait to work along side you," said Cloud and holds out his hand.

"Sure, can't wait," said Michael and the two slaps hands.

* * *

Team Z warrior joins the heroes

Cloud Kamaza joins the heroes

Team Heroes gained fly and glide.

* * *

Before they left West City, Goku told Chichi that they were going to be gone for awhile. Chichi said to Goku good bye and kissed him, Gohan, and Goten on the Cheek. Goku and the boys blushed and the rest of heroes laugh, even Vegeta. The Z warriors turned to Michael and the others.

"Well, time to go," said Red and the Gummi Ship appeared teleported back to the ship.

Inside the ship, Goku and the Z warriors and Cloud got settled in as Sora was feeding his daughter. Kairi walks in room and hugs him around his heck.

"Sora, how's Kai doing?" she said in her normal kind voice.

Sora placed Kai in her Crib and he turns to Kairi.

"Fine, I'm going to get her another blanket. Can you watch her for me?" he said to Kairi.

Kairi said half-hardy, "Okay,"

Sora walks out the room, leaving Kairi with Kai. She looks down at Kai and sees her smile up at her. Then Kairi thought, how come someone so cute can be born from the girl who took her love?

-End Chapter 5—

* * *

**Michael: And that was chapter 5.**

**Vegeta: Next World is Wumpa Island, so if you don't know anything about Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, then where have you been?**

**Richard: I and Michael do not own anything except the stuff we created.**

**Trunks: Please review.**

**Link: Later.**

**(And Richard, PM me all the ideas you got to make this the best smash story ever)**


	6. Wumpa Island attack

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 6

* * *

**Michael: Now for Wumpa Island.**

**Sora: Hey Michael, didn't you have a Spyro game.**

**Michael: Yeah two. Spyro: season of ice and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. I pan to get an Action Replay for both my DS and PS2.**

**Richard: Let's hope Aquasprite doesn't get mad about you going to use a Action Replay,**

**Dani: Who gives a damn?**

**Inuyasha: True.**

**Ben: Michael, Bryan, and Richard don't own anything except the stuff they created.**

**Michael: Please review**

**Bryan: Please Review**

**Richard: Please review.**

**Sonic: Later**

**(And to my friend Richard, That wasn't me that was Aquasprite, saying that was me. I'm not Gay and so is Bryan, he's not Gay either. So I hope you're still my friend, and I'll call you Cloud outside the stories more).**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wumpa Island attack

At Wumpa Island, a young Bandicoot was sleeping in a lab. He was orange, wearing a black jean jacket, blue jeans, and holding in his lap was a power crystal. His mane was Crash Bandicoot. Crash, now 2 years older from his adventures, has been sleeping because a hero's work is never done. Along with her genius sister Coco, his friend Crunch, and Aku-Aku, they work together to stop the evil Dr. Cortex and his band of evil. Crash's sister had a special surprise for him, so she told him to wait. Crash spent the time sleeping, knowing her sister that it will take awhile.

"Hey Crash!" said a voice.

Crash opened his eyes to see a purple dragon standing by him. His name was Spyro. Spyro was a dragon from the dragon realms. Spyro had his share of fighting, beating the evil wizard, Ripto. Beside Spyro was his dragonfly companion, Sparks.

"Hey Spyro," he yawned.

"Hey pal, what are you doing here? And what's with the crystal in your hand?" asked Spyro.

"Oh," said Crash, showing the crystal to Spyro. "Coco told me to hold on to this while she's getting something to show me,"

"That's sounds cool, I'll wait with you," said Spyro and the two waited.

* * *

A few minutes later, Coco returned with something in her hands.

"Coco, you're back. So what did you want to show me?" said Crash to Coco.

"This device, big brother," said Coco. "I've been making this to see if we can get a better reading on crystals and gems."

Crash passes the crystal to her.

"All we need is this crystal and it will locate the others,"

Coco places the crystal under the scanner and a hologram of the worlds showing the location of the crystals. Crash smiles at his sister and said, "Coco, you're a natural. Now we have a leg up on Cortex when he shows up again. Let's go show this to the others at the house,"

Crash and the others ran to Crash and Coco's house. At the house, the place was attack by the Brian Lovers. Crunch, Hunter, and AkuAku were knocked out as two girls were captured in cages. One was a jaguar named Juba and a dragon named Cynder. The two Brian Lovers were named Ted and Robert. Crash, Coco, and Spyro made it to see their friends in trouble.

"Juba, Crunch, Aku-Aku, leave them alone!"

"Hunter, Cynder!"

"I see that the Bandicoots and the dragon have come to save their friends. But you won't stop us, now for one more thing," said Ted and a cage lowered and captures Coco.

"Coco!" said Crash and Spyro in shock.

"We'll be taking your sister. Good-bye, Crash Band--,"

Just then, before Ted finished what he said…

"Sonic Blade!"

"PK Fire,"

Thunder barrage,"

"Great Anther,"

"Chaos spear,"

"Meteor wings,"

"Fireball Jutsu"

"Charge beam,"

"Ragnrok,"

"Harpoon Torpedo,"

"Wildfire tsunami,"

A barrage of attacks hit Coco's cage and releases her. Then Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros appeared in front of Crash and Spyro and the Brian Lovers.

"What, Team Heroes?!" they yelled

"Yeah, and surrender the girls," said Michael and summons his Keyblade.

"Nope, we'll have to deal with the fools," said Robert.

A barrier shields the cages as both boys were ready to fight. Teams Heroes and Smash Brothers were ready to fight, along with Crash, Coco, and Spyro. Crash pointed his gloved fist and was mad.

"We are not letting you get away with this, got that?" he demanded.

Then Michael's, Kairi's, and Sonic's keychains began to glow and weapons appeared in their hands. Crash and Coco were given Keyblades. In Crash's hand was the kingdom Key, but it was blue and orange and had a Wumpa fruit as its keychain. Coco's keyblade was similar to the oathkeeper, except it was yellow and blue and had a power crystal as its keychain. In Spyro's mouth was a staff that looked like the Magus staff but with Dragon features. Michael nodded to them and all were ready to fight.

Boss Battle: Ted and Robert

HP: 2491

Attack: 35

Defense: 95

Magic: 105

Boss Music: Tension Rising

The battle begins with Ted and Robert summoning Brian's keyblades. Crash decided to let Spyro get the first shot and Spyro fries Blizzard from his staff. Coco hits them with a 5-hit combo, ending with Crash using Strike raid. Ted and Robert kept their attacks up on everyone except Brian and took damage from the spells. Michael and Cloud doubled them with Ragnrok, following up with another double tag attack from Link and Mario. Zelda transforms into Sheik and uses her speed against them, with Kirby using Final Cutter and Pikachu's thunderbolt. Lucas used PK flash and Samus used her whip. Lucario used Aura sphere and Mewtwo used Shadow ball. The two attacks collide and formed "Aura shadow sphere" and took massive damage on Ted and Robert. Robert and Ted entered cocoons and healed themselves as Ten Bolt Towers appeared. Link used his final smash to destroy the first Bolt tower. Metaknight destroyed the 2nd and 3rd and Sonic defeated the 4th. Crash and Spyro beat the 5th and Coco beat the 6th. Mario beat the 7th, and Marth, Roy, and Ike beat the 8th. Snake destroyed the 9th and the last one was beat by Goku. Now out of the cocoon, they used their powers and trap teams Baxter, Squarepants Teen Titans, Naruto, Kuroski, Inuyasha, Stewart, Sonic Heroes, and all the rest of the teams except teams Sora and Michael. Sora used released and freed everyone. Then they used their Keyblades and summons a sphere, they gives it to Michael and Cloud. The two hold out their hands and the sphere becomes Spirit Bomb. The two rises into air and throws the bomb into Ted and Robert; beating them.

As the barrier disappeared, the heroes were cheering as they saw Juba's and Cynder's cages being swallowed into darkness. Crash and everyone ran to stop them when they were hit by a laser and took a lot of their energy.

"That got rid of them. We can't touch Mario's group or even Coco, now that she's a keyblade master. Let's go," said Ted.

* * *

Ted and Robert leaves as the cages disappeared. A few minutes later, Team Heroes and the smashers found themselves in Coco's lab. Crunch, Hunter, and AkuAku sees them awake and walks up to them.

"I see you are all alive. If you want to know, Juba and Cynder had been taken by the Brian Lovers," said AkuAku.

"What?!" they said in bewilderment.

"Yes, and it's up to you to save them. Crash, Coco, and young Spyro, this will be the most dangerous journey for the three of you," said AkuAku.

Crash nodded, so was his sister and buddy. Aku Aku floated to Crash and said,  
"The two of you will hold down the fort while we're gone,"

The two boys nodded and Crunch throws Crash the Crystal locater. Crash catches it and puts it into his pocket. Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Sparks, and Spyro turn to Michael, Team Heroes, and the smashers and they returned to the ship

* * *

Crash Bandicoot joins the team

Coco Bandicoot joins the team

Spyro the Dragon joins the team.

Sparks and AkuAku join the team.

* * *

Crash paces when he entered the ship; how to save his girlfriend, Juba?

"I'll save you," he thought angrily.

--End chapter 6—

* * *

**Michael: That's chapter 6. Next is visit to Hallow Bastion to visit Leon and the rest of the RC. Please review.**

**Sonic: Also, Michael will put up his first chapter of 'A new generation of Power'.**

**Timmy: That will be put up on the same day as this story's chapter.**

**Goku: Well it will be better than Wedding Bells.**

**(Michael freezes the corner)**

**Michael: I warn them.**

**Bryan: And the reason we are still moving?**

**Michael: Because we are the writers**

**Richard: True.**

**Bryan: So what's the third Smash story?**

**Michael: Here's what I got: Super Smash Brothers Galaxy: Return of Zachariah.**

**Bryan: Isn't Zachariah—**

**(Covers Bryan's mouth)**

**Michael: Spoilers.**

**Richard: So who's Zachariah?**

**Michael: I'll tell you in PMs.**

**Richard: Got it.**


	7. Hallow Bstion

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 7

* * *

**Michael: All right, chapter 7. Hallow Bastion is one of my favorite worlds next to Twilight Town, Destiny islands, and Traverse Town.**

**Sora: Let's get it on the way**

**Richard: Me, Bryan, and Michael don't own anything except the stuff we created.**

**Timmy Turner: Please review.**

**Sakura: Later.**

**Michael: Unleashed is out, so everyone get it, including me.**

**Sonic: Get ready to hear the Were-hog in English.**

**Amy: I want to hear it.**

**Ron: Me too.**

**Michael: WE all want to hear it. Now let's begin.**

**(And to Aquasprite if you are reading this, Bleep you)**

**(You are a menace on Youtube, insulting my friends and everyone's videos. this is 2008, not 1999 and stop talking about stuff from the past, you are so gay for my friend, Richard, but he doesn't love you).**

**(So get the H-E double hockey sticks off the internet)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hallow Bastion

In the Gummi Ship, Crash, Coco, Sparks, Spyro, and Aku-Aku were explained the full story about the Brian Lovers' plan. Crash slammed his fist into the table, shocked about what they going to do to the girls. Michael said in his calm voice that they will stop the Brian lovers and save Juba and Cynder and the other girls taken by them. Lilly Truscott of Miley Stewart's group chooses the next world: Hallow Bastion. Hallow Bastion was the home of Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Tifa, and the Gullwings. And for a big shock to Team Smash Brothers; Kairi and Jessie are from there. The Ship disembarks at the marketplace and when they were outside the ship, the smashers saw a castle out on the horizon.

"So, this is Hallow bastion?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, this is Hallow Bastion. Let's go see if Leon and the others are doing," said Sora and the group walks down the stairs to the shops.

The group talks to Huey, Dewy, and Louie as they bought some items. Mario and his friends were happy to see that the shops were selling smash items, so he and Link bought the items and followed Team Heroes. Samus notice someone standing by the wall of Uncle Scrooge's ice cream shop, was Cloud Strife. Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros walk up to Cloud and said, "Hey Cloud, how's it going?"

Cloud looks to them and steps out of his thoughts. He did a little wave before talking.

"Mario, Link, it's been a while," he said softly.

You look like you were in deep thought, Cloud," said Jessie.

"I was, Jess. I haven't heard from Sephiroth since we beat Tabuu. Have you heard anything from your enemies?" he said looking at Mario and his friends.

Mario shrugged.

All of the enemies: including Bowser, Ganondorf, or any of the main smashers' enemies haven't done anything. Since King Dedede, Wario, and Mewtwo are reformed, they haven't heard anything too.

"We'll keep a lookout for anything," said Link.

"Thanks. And since you're going to Merlin's, Leon needs to talk to Jessie," said Cloud.

"Okay bye!" said Michael and he and the others exit market place.

"You know what's weird, I think I met Cloud before," said Crash.

"Well, if you're thinking about Bandicoot Hearts by SuperSaiyanCrash, then yes," said Shadow.

The two teams went silent.

"Nah!" they all said.

When they entered the next arena, they saw Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart, and Yuffie were attacked by Dusks, Creepers, Assassins, and Samurais nobodies. Leon was down to the ground when Team Heroes and Smash Bros came in front of Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa.

"Michael, Team Heroes," said Leon.

"Leave it to us," said Cloud Kamaza.

* * *

Nobody battle

Dusks: 15

Creepers: 24

Assassins: 16

Samurais: 20

Boss Music: Forze Del Male

The battle begins with Mario using the power of the drive forms to go into valor form. Mario's hat and undershirt was white and overalls are red. Mario's attacks increased and attack with powerful moves. Lucas and Ness used PK Thunder and hits them with balls of lightning. Pikachu used Iron Tail on the creepers, which turned into swords and slashes him. Michael summons Genie and used his limit to beat 5 Assassins. Naruto used Shadow clone Jutsu to take down 10 Dusks, leaving Sasuke with the last 5: he used fireball Jutsu to beat them. Saya and Diva took on two Samurai nobodies and used Dual bout to instant-kill. Crash and Coco guarded against the Assassin's slashes and got them out of the ground and Roxas and Jessie took them down. Sonic and Shadow used Blue and Dark Tornado to sweep up the remaining nobodies, except two Samurais and one Assassin. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took them down with Stunning spells (Stupeify)

* * *

When the nobodies were gone, Michael, Bryan, and Cloud help up Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa.

Leon said in his not happy mood, "Thank you,"

"You guys got here in time. Strangely, the nobodies have been attacking in a strange pattern lately," said Tifa.

"We thought it was Organization XIII, but they haven't done anything?" said Yuffie.

"It has to be the Brian Lover," said Michael.

"What are the Brian Lovers planning?" asked Leon to his sister and friends.

"The Brian Lover plan to use the power of Girls to create a new world for Bryan and them. They took Daisy, Aryill, Bulma, Videl, Cynder, and Juba," said Jessie.

Leon unfolds his arms and said, "It looks like they are determined to get Bryan, that they will start kidnapping and hurting others," Leon and the girls turned their way back to Merlin's house. Michael nodded to fallow them.

The heroes fallowed them into the house. The Heroes see the rest of the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin. Over by the wall, were three small girls floating in the air. They were Rikku, Paine, and Yuna of the Gullwings. Sora, Michael, and Mario waved at them as they turned to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Roxas to the whole party.

"We have been seeing a strong number of not only the heartless. But the nobodies and the Brian Lovers," said Paine.

"Those funny boys tried to attack us," said Rikku in her happy tone.

"But Leon and Cloud fought them off," said Yuna in her calm voice.

"So they went after someone who wouldn't defend herself," said Cid,

"Who," they asked.

A few seconds of silent went.

"My girlfriend," said Leon.

"What, you just said…" said Michael.

"What?!" said the two teams.

Through the big what, Miley said, "Jessie's older brother say what?"

Riona was Leon's girlfriend and Jessie remembered they were going to get married. Jessie looks at Leon and said, "That's why you want to talk to me about. You want me and my friends to find her. Michael, let's find Riona, for my brother's sake,"

Leon puts his hand on his sister.

"I have faith on you and Team Heroes," he looks to Mario and his friends, "Have we met before?"

"Unless you're referring to Nintendo vs. Playstation, then we may have met before," said Samus, rubbing the back of her hair.

The whole house went silent for a bit.

"Nah!" they all said.

Michael looks to them and said, "So, what else have happen?"

"Go by the Bailey and you'll see," said Merlin and looks to Mario, his group and Crash's group, "Oh and your friends. You don't have to worry about tell us who they are. Yensid told us who you are a day ago. And Aerith dear, give them the cards, please?"

Aerith grabs purple cards from her pockets and gives one to each of the Smashers and their allies. Mario reads his card.

"The Hallow Bastion restoration committee honorary member," said Mario.

"Membership cards," excited Lucas.

"Kind of cool," said Red.

"Thanks, let's go to the bailey," said Mario and the heroes walk to the bailey. When they made it the Bailey, Michael looks out the stone window to see Heartless and Nobodies.

"Strange, isn't it?" said a voice.

Leon and Cloud came up to them.

"We want to know, what's going on?" said Leon.

"Well, there's that kid, named Travis, he's trying to build up an army of Heartless. But he's not fit to tie ours nor the heartless' shoes. The main threat in the Brian Lovers," said Michael.

"And their new leader," said Odd.

You rang," said a voice.

"Who's that?" said Mario and gets into his battle pose.

"This calls for a celebration,"" said the voice again.

Then nobodies appeared and the heroes took out their weapons and slash one of the dusks that went for the gate. Everyone except Michael, Sora, Cloud Kazama, Cloud Strife, Leon, and Mario went to the gate and were ready to fight.

* * *

After the fight to protect the gate, the voice spoke again.

"The power of the keyblade… Maybe it's better in… Very delicate hands," the voice said and the sound of laughter were heard.

"Show yourselves, got that?" said Mario.

Then on the stone wall were 15 members of the Brian Lovers.

"Brian Lovers," said Michael.

Mario nodded to his friends and they nod back. Mario points his finger at them.

"Good, now we can settle this," said Mario.

"It's a shame. We could have been good friends," said the front boy.

They laugh and disappeared.

"Get back here," said Kirby and runs to the stairs to see on the Brian Lovers.

"Hey, what was that all about!" bellowed Kirby.

"Whoopise-daisy," said the boy in surfer like voice.

"Move!" said Mario.

"Is that all your doing, shutting us down like that?" said the boy.

"I said get out of the way,"

"Maybe you should learn to respect the powerful, plumber. I'm with the Brian Lovers, we all stronger than you," said the boy.

"Ha, such talk when you let your stupid friends do all the fighting," said Mario and the rest of his friends agreed behind him.

"That's a shame," said the boy repeating the other boy.

"You gonna cry?" said Roxas.

"As if," said the boy and looks to Roxas and laughs, "That's right. A golden brown hair boy gives us that same look," said the boy.

Roxas looked Confused.

"I better you're trying to psych us by saying some random stuff," said Michael and Mario.

"Well, I really don't know," said the boy.

The Heroes waited for him to attack. The boy just smiled and said, "Be good to Brian now," and the boy disappeared.

"Wait!" said Kirby and jumps to stop him, but falls to the ground. "Aw nuts, he got away,"

"What is he talking about? What other boy gave him that look?" asked Peach.

"Maybe he just trying to trick us," said Fox.

"Yeah, there's only one Sora and Roxas," said Mario and holds out his card.

"It looks so cool,"

Then the card glowed in Mario's hand and floated in the air.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Michael

Michael and the keybladers hold out their keyblades and the tip began to glow. A crown shape appeared under their feet as wind blows around them, their hair, jacket hood, etc blowing with them. The Card shows the keyhole and the keybladers pointed the blades to the keyhole to seal the world and open new roads. When Michael put down his keyblade, Mario understands what's going on.

"Now I get it. That must be the gateway to other worlds,"

"Oh, boy!" said Pikachu.

Mario turns to Leon and Cloud.

"I guess it's time for us to go. Daisy, Ayrill, the girls, and the worlds are calling us," said Mario.

Cloud and Leon folded their arms and Leon said, "Brian Lover; they're tough, be careful,"

"See ya soon," said Michael and Team Heroes.

"Take care," said Mario and Team Smash Bros.

The Heroes, waving to the boys, teleported back into the Gummi Ship. Naruto took the wheel this time and flew to the next world.

* * *

Hallow Bastion cleared

* * *

--meanwhile—

The members of the Brian Lovers were in a circular room like the Organization XIII's room. Each member took off their hood jacket to reveal their faces.

"So, next to Team Heroes was the infamous Smash Brothers," said the Brian Lover named James.

"This means we need to keep a strong pace to beat them and get our Brian from Michael and his friends," said the Brian lover named Nick.

"Michael will be hard to defeat as they work together," said the Brian Lover named Max.

"We haven't got a report from Stephen. Team Heroes must have something to do with this," said Zachary.

"We still have more to collect more girls and our world can come out the dimension," said Ted.

Robert laughs

"Team Heroes may have the power of friendship, bit we have something more powerful… Our love and care for Brian," said Robert

Then many pictures of Brian are lowered to them. Outside the room, the two kids from chapter 1 & 3 were learning to their conversion. They were wearing the same jackets like the Brian Lovers, but are they Brian Lovers?

"Those fools," said the girl named Rachel, who was referring to the Brian Lovers.

"Love is not the only power, friendship is more important," said the boy named Samuel, whom was caring the ice element keyblade.

"Come on, brother. Let's go home," said Rachel and disappeared in a corridor.

--End chapter 7—

* * *

**Michael: That was Chapter 7, Smash Bros fans. If you already caught this, a lot of KH2 is in this story. Kingdom Hearts 2 is a big inspiration for me in this story.**

**Sora: So, what's the next world?**

**Michael: Well, if you read the trailer in Return of Tabuu, Buffy's team will join. So, a few KH worlds and friends home, until chapter 12.**

**Richard: Well, I hope there will be a lot of worlds to visit before that.**

**TK: And I'll start the disclaimer. Michael, Bryan, and Richard don't own anything except the stuff they created.**

**Bryan: Please review.**

**Michael: Later.**

**Richard: Go read Super Smash Brothers Armageddon and Love in the air, and leave reviews the same as Michael.**

**Guilmon: Go read it, I'm the star.**

**Renamon: I'm the star.**

**Patamon: No, I'm the star.**

**Gatomon: No, I'm the star.**

**Terriermon: No, I'm the star.**

**Lopmon: No, I'm the star.**

**Agumon: No, I'm the star.**

**Biyomon: I'm the star.**

**Veemon: I'm the star.**

**Impmon: I'm the star.**

**All Digimon: Who cares about you?!**

**(Impmon sulks)**

**Michael: All you guys (even Impmon) are the stars. See you later.**

**Entire corner: Bye!**

_**(The oath between Sora, Riku, and Kairi and the friends around them)**_

* * *

--Michael AKA Oathkeeperriku08


	8. Land of the Dragons

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 8

* * *

**Michael: Alright, time for another chapter of Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers.**

**Naruto: And Aquasprite still tries to get Richard to love him. But he's blocked by all his names. He'll never be Richard's friend or lover.**

**Hinata: He's a real Baka.**

**Kairi (Hi-fives Hinata): You know it.**

**Danny: And guess what? Everyone hates him. All of Youtube and Fanfiction hate him. SuperSaiyanCrash is a regular person, not a Gary-Stu.**

**Michael (Rage): I Hate Gary-Stus and Mary-Sues'**

**Harry: especially my immortal.**

**All Team Heroes and Smash Bros were really angry. Cloud was confused.**

**Cloud: What's my immortal?**

**Michael: The worst Harry Potter Fanfic. Ask your sister if she knows. And my friend of Youtube, NTom64 did a dramatic Reading of that. I'll send it to you.**

**Cloud: Thanks Michael. So should we begin?**

**Bryan: Yeah, We can bash more on that Story.**

**Sonic: Next world is Land of the dragons.**

**Mr. Game & Watch: Cool**

**Ron: Michael, Bryan, and Richard don't own anything.**

**Sakura: Please review.**

**Ken: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Land of the Dragon

In the Gummi Ship, the two groups had to decide on where to go. Michael said to the company that they should visit Mulan's world to see Mulan, Mushu, and Shang were alright. So Michael drove to the world and disembark and Bamboo Grooves.

"Lead the way, Michael," said Mario.

/the heroes walk down the path to the campsite. /there, Mulan and Captain Shang Li were talking in private when Sora and Michael and Mario waved to them. Mulan and Shang turned to see them and Mulan smiled at them.

"Michael, Sora, everyone, welcome back," said Mulan.

"Hey Mulan," said Sora.

"Hey," said Naruto.

Then out of nowhere, Brock came right in front of the 2 boys and in front of Mulan, trying to flirt with her. Team Heroes were embarrassed; But Team Smash Bros were clueless. Just then, Crogunk appeared and stabbed Brock with Poison Jab. Brock was paralyzed and Crogunk dragged him away. Mulan confused snd said,

"Does that always happen?"

"Yes," they said sadly.

"So, what's going on? What brings you here?" said Shang.

Then Mushu, Mulan's guardian dragon and also one of the summonses on Sora's first world came from Mulan's neck.

"Hey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of Team Heroes," said Mushu and looks to Mario group, "And you are?"

"Mario, these are friends," said Mario and his friends waved to the three of them.

So, what's going on?" said Mulan.

Michael explained the Brian Lovers' plan to use the girls to make a new world for Bryan and them.

"That's why they attacked me," said Mulan in a dreamily state. "But I took care of them,"

"We think the Brian Lovers are planning something here at the imperial city, so we need to think on what they are planning," said Shang.

"Right, let's go," commanded Michael and the others followed him to the imperial city.

* * *

At the imperial city, Heartless and Nobodies were attacking the door to the place. Then the cries of Thunderbolt, PK Fire, and Sonic Boom hit the Heartless and they disappeared. Pikachu, Ness, and Buizel hit the heartless, with the rest of the Smash Brothers and Team Heroes

"That was too easy," said Sonic.

"I don't think so," said Mario.

Just then, a heartless dragon, called Storm Rider flew right at them. The teams duck out of the way to not get hit. Michael and Mario took the chance to jump onto its back, flowed by everyone else.

* * *

Boss Battle: Storm Rider

The battle begins with Mario and Link attacking the horns of the Storm Rider and with Saya's help, took out the horns, as it roars and lightning hits them. The Storm Rider then tried to throw the heroes off by a spin, but Sora, Michael, and Mario hold on to it's front Horns. Then Storm Rider does a mid-air dodge roll and the boys fall off its back. Mario went into his valor form and used the whirlwind to jump up into the air and hit the Storm Rider's face. When Storm Rider got lower, Sora attack it from the stomach and took it for a loop. When it rendered unconscious, Sora and Mulan did their Limit, and took out worst of its health. Popo and Nana used their hammer, Captain Falcon use his punches along Mario and Luigi. Storm Rider return to the air, and the heroes used the whirlwinds to get to him. Storm Rider flew to the middle of the imperial city and two barriers appeared side by side. The heroes took massive damage to Storm Rider before it fired its laser. After dodging his bombs, they beat the Storm Rider.

After the Heartless falls, the two teams cheered. Just then, Brian Lover Zachary appeared to them, clapping.

"Very good, Smash Bros and Heroes, but it won't matter how many heartless you beat from us. Our plan to rule with Brian will come true," said Zachary.

Mulan brandished her sword, but was hold back by Sakura and Rouge.

"Don't do anything, Mulan, They are collecting girls, so don't rush at them," whispered Rouge.

A corridor appeared behind Zachary as he leaves.

"Well, I have to go, bye," said Zachary,

Zachary walks into the corridor and was gone.

* * *

Back inside the place—

Mulan, Shang, Teams Heroes and Smash Bros talk to the emperor.

"I see, the Brian Lovers are bringing more chaos in their attempt to have to their prize. Young Michael and friends… you must save our worlds before the Lovers destroy them," said the emperor, "And Master Mario and friends, help them out on their adventure,"

The group nodded.

"Your Excellency, we will stop them," said Cloud.

"Agree," said Michael.

Mulan turned to Michael.

"I'm going too. Those Brian Lovers have to be stop and you need all the world support," said Mulan.

Michael nodded as a sign of "yes". Then Mulan's sword began to glow and the keybladers took out their keyblades. Mulan's sword showed the keyhole and the Keyblade Masters lock the door

"Time to go," said Phoebe.

"Good luck Mulan," said Shang.

"I will," said Mulan.

* * *

Land of the Dragons Cleared

Mulan joins your team

* * *

The Heroes and Mulan entered the gummi ship and took to the world. Inside, /Michael took the wheel and thought of the Brian Lovers' plan.

"We can't let them rule. We will stop them," he thought.

Cloud and Bryan sat by him and look out to space.

"Michael, you think we can stop them?" said asked Cloud.

"Maybe, that's why we need all the help we can get," said Michael.

Bryan groans.

"I am not becoming their queen," said Bryan.

"King, it's king Bry." said Michael and Cloud.

"Whatever," he said muttering.

* * *

**Michael: That is chapter 8. I like Kingdom Hearts 2, that I don't care about there are more Final Fantasy than Disney.**

**Sonic: Yeah, KH2 is supposed to be darker.**

**Kairi: I like the Organization XIII boss battles.**

**Team Smash Bros: Agreed.**

**Rock Lee: Michael, Bryan, and Richard don't own anything.**

**Blackhart: Please review.**

**Shadow: Later**


	9. Beast's castle

Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 9

* * *

**Michael: Hello, before we begin this story, I want everyone to know that Aquasprite, My Friend Richard's stalker, is posing as MetalWario97, and also impersonated me and Bryan ass Pit the one-winged eagle/sparrow. Don't block one-winged Angel, that's the real Bryan. Now that's done with, Beast's Castle. Beauty and the Beast was one of the best Disney movies ever. Bryan and the others are out shopping, so Richard will start the chapter.**

**Richard: Thank you for telling me and my readers, we don't own anything.**

**Michael: Please review and if Aquasprite sends you a message, contact me on Youtube, Veoh, and here.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Beast's Castle

The Teams had to pick another world. Michael chose to see Belle and Beast at Beast's Castle. The Gummi ship sailed to Beast's Castle and disembark at the parlor room. There, Lumire was staring at the fire when he saw Team Heroes and the smashers.

"Ah, Michael and Sora, long time no see and their friends too. Welcome," said Lumire.

"Hey Lumire, what's going on?" said Kairi.

"Trouble Michael and friends, your enemies the Brian lovers have captured Belle and locked her in the ballroom," said Lumire.

"Why? Is Beast alright?" said Sakura.

"He's fine," said Lumire and the friends sighed in relief.

Mario spoke up.

"Michael, didn't you say Belle is one of the Princesses of light?" said Mario.

"Michael nodded.

"They must be collecting princesses too. But they can't touch Kairi; they'll be one princess short. Where's Beast right now," asked Link to Lumire.

"In his room, Masters and Mistresses just pass the west wing," said Lumire.

"Thanks, let's go," said Michael and after waving good-bye, they left the pallor.

* * *

When they saw the ballroom door, they see it was locked. Ignoring it until they get Beast, they left to the West Wing. In the room, Heartless appeared and were ready to fight. Just then, a cry of a spell hit the Heartless; defeating them. Still looking shock, they saw a young fox fly down to them. He had dark brown fur with a white fur belly. He had blue eyes like Tails and wore a black and red jacket and red and yellow sneakers. In his left hand, was a long wand made of hollow. When he stored the wand in his pockets, Sonic and his friends then jumped on him.

"Darkiga, are we glad to see you," said Knuckles.

"I'm happy to see you guys too, but get off me please?" said Darkiga, under the weight of his friends.

"Sorry," they said apologizing.

When Sonic and his friends got off him, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Darkiga, long time no see," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, everyone, how's it going?" said Darkiga and looks to Mario's group, Crash, Coco, and Spyro, Aku-Aku, and Cloud.

"New friends I bet. Name's Darkiga Plower, Tails' cousin. I heard from Sonic all about you. You must be the famous Smashers, nice to finally meet you. I heard a little about you guys. The famous Crash Bandicoot and his genius sister Coco," added Darkiga.

Both Crash and Coco blushed Scarlet.

"And I'm Spyro, Crash's friend," said Spyro. "Nice to meet you,"

"Like wise," he said to the dragon.

During their walk to Beast's room, they talk to Darkiga.

"So what brought you here?" asked Red.

"I followed that duo Itachi Lover and Ramrod man here from Agrabah," said Darkiga.

"What, they're alive?!" the team yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I was shock about that too. I saw than take Jasmine and Aladdin went with me. We came here to see if they are collecting princesses of light, and saw them drag Belle into the Ballroom. Beast couldn't open the door, I tried to open the door with my wand," said Darkiga and look to the confused faces of the Smash Bros. "Alohamora, it's a spell to open locks. Harry, Ron, Hermione, you didn't tell them everything," he added looking to Mario's group.

"Sorry Darkiga mate. We didn't have time to explain," said Ron.

"Well, no crying over spilled milk," He said calmly, "The worlds are in danger and we need to stop those Brian Lovers,"

"Maybe we should orb in and stop them?" Paige asked.

"Not a good idea, Paige. Itachi Lover and Ramrod man placed an anti-orbing spell on the ballroom. We must use the keyblade to open the door. Beast's room is straight ahead," he announced to the group.

* * *

They saw straight ahead of the hallway was Beast's room. When they entered the room, they saw both Beast and Aladdin looking out the dark window.

"Beast, Aladdin," said Sora.

The two of them turned to see Michael and the others behind them. Aladdin walked up to Michael and Sora and shook their hands.

"Michael, Sora, what are guys doing here?" he said smiling to the heroes.

"We came to see Beast and heard that Belle and Jasmine was locked in the ballroom. Beast,, we can open the ballroom and save them," said Michael.

Beast walks to Michael and places his clawed hands on Michael's shoulders.

"Michael, I have faith in you to save Belle. And if we fail to save her before they take her away, I trust you to bring her back," he said in his rough beastly voice.

Michael nodded and led the heroes to the ballroom entrance. Staring at the entrance, Michael summons his keyblade. He points the keyblade at the lock and a beam is shot out of the tip and hits the lock and unlocked the door.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario and te heroes walked through the door.

When they entered the room with weapons blazing in their hands, they saw the tied up figures of Jasmine, Belle, and a girl Michael and his friends knew: Rose, Kairi's Unbirth.

* * *

**Michael: I still call them soulless.**

**Kairi: Same thing, Michael.**

* * *

"Rose!" said Team Heroes.

Itachi Lover and Ramrod man turned to them. Both of them smiled to them; their gaze of Bryan, who summoned his second keyblade.

"Bryan and team Heroes, it's been awhile," said Itachi Lover.

"Cut the small talk, release the girls," said Naruto.

"I don't think so, Naruto. You see, when our dear friends brought us baack, our only goal is to get revenge on the on the ones who took our children; Team Heroes," said Ramrod man and as he spoke, Riku and Wyatt hurried to release Rose.

"We are no children of yours, Michael and Team Heroes are our family," said Nicole.

"Then you're fate is to fall with loser Michael," said Itachi Lover.

Michael summoned Ultima Weapon and then covered the whole room with bright lights that blinded everyone. Itachi Lover and Ramrod man saw in shook. Rose was on their side.

"What? How did you get her back?" said Ramrod man.

"Thanks to Wyatt and Riku," said Piper and hugs her son proudly.

The two looked furious and summoned Heartless and Nobodies. They disappeared with Jasmine and Belle, leaving Team Heroes and the Smash Brothers to fight. When the enemies were defeated, Beast turned to Michael.

"Before they left, I heard a name of a world. I think it was Sunnydale," said Beast.

"Then let's go to Sunnydale. Later Beast," said Michael.

The heroes waved good-bye and Michael's Keyblade reacted strangely. The Red Rose in Beast's Room was glowing and showed the keyhole/ Michael then sealed it with his keyblade.

"A new road has opened," said Pikahu.

"Time to get moving," said Riku and carries Rose to the Gummi Ship with everone behind him.

* * *

Beast's castle cleared

Darkiga has joined your team

Aladdin has joined your team

Rose has joined your team

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Michael: That ends Chapter 9. 10 & 11 will be very interesting. I'll never tell.**

**Richard: We don't own anything except the stuff we made.**

**Bryan: Please review**

**Michael: Later.**


	10. Smash WorldReturn of OOT Links

Super Smash brothers Adv: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 10

* * *

**Michael: Welcome to the 10****th**** chapter of Super Smash Brothers Adventures: Rise of the Brian Lovers. Sorry for my long update absence, I've still have to get my laptop fixed and can only update and review sometimes. So let's get to it.**

**Richard: So Michael, what's the next chapter about anyway buddy?**

**Michael: Well, in this chapter, our heroes enter the Smash World and find something interesting.**

**Sonic: Cool**

**Fox: Michael doesn't own anything, including Bryan and Richard.**

**Patrick: Please review**

**Oliver: Later**

Chapter 10: Enter Smash World/Return of OOT Link pt 1

In a castle in a far away world, The Smash Villains and Team Heroes' Villains were in discussion with Ganondorf sitting the front of the table.

"Okay, the smashers have been venturing with Michael's team. From these videos," said Ganondorf and shows videos of the Heroes' journey, "The Brian Lovers are planning to use the girls of others of other worlds to create a brand new world for that kid, Bryan,"

The villains muttered in shock.

"And Dedede, Wario, and Mewtwo went on their side," said Ridley.

"Why care, they were lame anyway," said Cortex.

"So, what do we do with Mario and the others?" Hades asked.

"Well, I have that taken care of. Remember OOT Link and Young Link?" said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, what do they have to do with your plan?" Andross asked.

"With the Ocarina of Time, I was able to cross the time stream and bring the two Links here. I used my powers on Older Link and controlled him and placed him in a Melee stage of my world," said Ganondorf.

"Impressive, Master Ganondorf," said Bowser, "And what of Young Link?"

"Young Link will lead the Heroes including Twilight Princess Link and a portal will send Link to find himself. A Battle that will have only one winner," said Ganondorf.

The Villains all agreed to the idea.

--Now back at the Gummi Ship—

Davis was walking through the ship, humming to himself when he came to TK's room and saw he and Patamon were looking out the window. Then Davis' partner, Veemon walked by him.

"Hey Davis, do you know what's with TK today?" asked Veemon.

"I don't know. Let's talk to him and find out," David said and the two entered the room. TK heard the sounds of Davis and Veemon sitting in each side of him and Patamon, and looks to Davis.

"Oh Davis, didn't see you thee," said TK.

"That's okay. So why are you looking out the window?" asked Davis.

"It's about Kari," said TK.

"What about her," Davis asked again.

"Well, I want to tell Kari I like her, but I don't know what to say," he said, holding a picture of the digidestines.

"Why don't you just talk to her," said Davis, "And I'll be right beside you."

TK smiled. "Thanks."

Then Michael's voice rang from a intercom.

"Everyone, can you please hurry to the captain's room. We are about to dock to the next world," said Michael.

Davis, Veemon, TK, and Patamon walked out the room and see everyone walking to the room also. In the room, Michael waited by the world map and sees his friends.

"Good, you made it. I saw the world Sunnydale, but something's happening in Smash World," said Michael.

"What's happening to our world?" asked Peach.

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

Michael takes the wheel of the ship and took the heroes to smash world. They disembarked at Hyrule castle to see a boy wearing a green tunic and have blond hair was being attacked by heartless. Link and Toon Link entered Valor form (Which is their clothes red and black) and beat the heartless. When Link walk up to help the boy, he let out a long gasp. The boy looked like him, but much younger. In his hand was a small sword and shield. Then he looks to TP Link and said, "Big brother?"

The smashers walk to the Links and were shocked as well.

"Young Link, You're back," said Mario.

"Who's young Link?" Lucas asked.

"Young Link was a smasher from our Melee tournament. He and OOT Link were friends with us before they disappeared 6 years ago. When Link returned to us in his TP attire, we believed that this was the Link coming back to us. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about it, Link" said Mario.

"That's okay, but that means OOT Link would be here," said Link.

The Young Link shouted, "Ganondorf has him!"

"What did you say?!" the heroes said.

"Ganondorf took us and controlled older me. Then Ganondorf told me to bring TP Link to the arena, but I didn't want to. I was then attacked by those creatures," said Young Link.

"Those were the heartless and we'll save OOT Link," said Mario.

"Thanks Mario, I knew I could count on you," said Young Link.

The Heroes walk to the Hyrule Castle garden saw the portal. The groups walked closer and see the portal's destination: A Melee battlefield. Link then look to his friends and Zelda.

"Okay, me and Zelda will go in first, if anything happens, send someone to help us. Let's go, Zelda," said Link and he and Zelda walk into the portal.

The portal leaded the two to Hyrule castle, Melee stage. Then a corridor opened up and Ganondorf walks out of it, with Bowser, Andross, and Xehanort. Link unsheathed his Master Sword and Zelda took out a bow and arrow.

"Princess Zelda, Link, it's been a while," said Ganondorf.

"Alright Ganondorf, give us back OOT Link," he announced.

Ganondorf laughed and said, "If you want to save him, you must defeat him,"

Just then, a corridor opens to show OOT Link. OOT Link's eyes were red instead of the regular color they were. OOT Link didn't speak but took out his Master Sword. Link and Zelda step onto the stage and were ready.

"Link, defeated the hero of time and the princess," bellowed Ganondorf.

OOT Link ran at Link and Zelda and the two dodge him. TP Link throws his boomerang at OOY Link, but counter with his shield. Link (TP) used his spin slash at OOT Link, who took damage from Link's attack. Zelda shot an arrow and it hit OOT Link in the back. OOT Link tried to hit Zelda with his sword. Zelda teleports out of the way and hits him with Magic.

Back with Teams Heroes and Smash bros, they were still waiting for Link and Zelda.

"Link and Zelda are in trouble. We better go help them. Davis, TK, Kari, Takato, Rika, can you go see if they're alright?" Mario asked to them.

They nodded and enter the portal with their Digimon. As they saw that OOT Link was about to use Triforce slash, then Renamon took quick haste.

"Diamond Storm," said Renamon and her attack hits OOT Link.

The Villains sees the digidestines and the Tamers coming in front of OOT Link.

"It's you, this battle is on those 3 alone," said Ganondorf, pointing his finger at the 10 of them.

"Well, we're crashing this battle," said Rika and took out her D-power.

Then as Takato took out his, time was stop for Davis, TK, Kari, and their Digimon. And with back with Michael and the others, his, Sora's, and Jessie's key chains began to glow and beams shot out and hit the 6. They were covered by the blinding lights and they were gone from the stage. When the light faded, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, an d Gatomon were standing of the stain glass platform. The stain glass had Sora, wearing his KH2 attire, and the heads of Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Jessie, Donald, and Goofy. It was red and blue and on Sora's face, his eyes were closed. Where are they now?

* * *

**Michael: Let's see what is happening in Chapter 11. Please Review. And to the normal Joe Graham, I'll be your friend and hope my friends will accept you. And yes everyone, he's good now. See ya later.**

0


	11. Smash world, return of OOT Links pt 2

Super Smash Brothers Adv: Rise of the Brian Lovers

Chapter 11

* * *

**Michael: hey SSB fans, sorry for the long update, but as you can clearly see, I was busy with new stories. Now I had this chapter typed down, but I lost it. So you won't see the crazy improve Character's corner, so think of this as Post-Commentary, But please enjoy because this has been at least 3 years since I started the SSB series stories.**

**Chapter 11: Enter Smash World, Return of OoT Links pt 2**

* * *

"But what are we doing here in a awakening?" Kari asked.

That was one of many questions the three digidestines had when they found themselves here in this Dive to the Heart. Sure they have been here countless with Michael and the others and those were separate occasions, but here they were with their Digimon standing on a glass painting of Sora and members of his team. They walk closer to the middle and what appeared on three trapezoids: a sword, a shield, and a staff.

"Are we supposed to choose?" said Davis

Veemon look to his goggle wearing partner and said, "I guess so. You know how this place works, so pick the weapon that suits you."

Davis, TK, and Kari nodded and with their Digimon following them, they each came to one of the weapons. Davis thought about his status as leader of his group of Digidestines, so he picked the sword. TK thought about protecting the ones he loves, so he picked the shield. And Kari choose the final weapon; the staff. The weapons disappeared and in their place was three new keyblades. In Davis' was a keyblade similar to the Kingdom Key, except it had Davis' color scheme: blue, black, and white. The keychain attached to the keyblade was his crest of courage. Next was TK's keyblade, which was the oblivion except it had TK's scheme: yellow and green. The keychain attached to the keyblade was his chest of hope. Kari's keyblade was the Oathkeeper except with her color scheme: pink and white. The keychain attached to the keyblade was her crest of light.

"Wow!" Davis said amazed.

Suddenly, Dusk nobodies appeared on the battlefield, their bodies swaying back and forth. Davis, TK, and Kari stood in a battle stance to fight the nobodies, their Digimon ready as well. In a few minutes, the nobodies were defeated and a beige door appeared. Knowing what to do, they entered the door and climbed up the stairways and stain glass panels until they made it to another door. They walked inside and stood again on another stain glass panel. They stood on the center of the stain glass, feeling the warmth of the light as something rose from behind them. A larger nobody with a scarf around it's neck appeared and startled the digidestines and Digimon. They tried to run away, but almost fell off the stain glass platform. They turned around and summoned their keyblades.

* * *

_Boss: Twilight Thorn_

_Music: Deep Anxiety (KH2 Final Mix Plus)_

* * *

As the three Digidestines stood, odd thorns of nothingness surrounded their upper bodies. They tried to attack with their keyblades, Patamon's Boom Bubble, Veemon's V-Headbutt, and Gatomon's Lightning Paw, but to no effort made as thee Twilight thorn did not budge. The trio digidestines and Digimon watched as the world faded into light. When the light was gone, they found themselves suspended in midair,. Their keyblades in their hands, Veemon and Gatomon hanging onto their backs and Patamon next to TK.

"What just happened?" said Davis bewildered.

"I think this is phase one of it's attack pattern." said TK calmly.

Suddenly the Twilight thorn appeared once again, staring at each and every one of them. It readies it's fist, ready to punch it's first victim.

"And this must be phase two." Kari sweat-dropped.

As it's fist was ready to connect to the digidestines, Davis; being a soccer player at heart, kicked the nobody as hard as he can and knock the Twilight Thorn back.

"Nice one Davis!" Veemon cheered.

But Davis' kick only knock it off the stain glass as it floated over away from the darkness that goes nowhere. It stretched it's arms and grab the six into the palm of it's hands.

"Smooth move Davis." Veemon said in non-cheering mood.

Twilight Thorn launch the group into the air as they fell into the Twilight Thorn's other fist. This time TK was the quickest one as he strike it's other hand. Twilight Thorn toppled and slid off the strain glass as TK, Davis, Kari, Patamon, Veemon, and Gatomon landed back on the glass. They ran around the strain glass portrait looking for any sign of the large nobody. Suddenly, the world went sideways as the three latch onto the side of the stain glass. From below them (or above in the best way possible in the awakening), the Twilight Thorn was holding a sphere of surging nothingness was in the palm of it's hand. When the large nobody left it's feet from the glass, the trio Digimon now falling into the odd sphere that was ready to be fired at them. It was Kari's turn to act fast as she toss her blade into the sphere causing it to explode upon impact. Both the Twilight Thorn and thee trio and Digimon crash back onto thee stain glass platform, their keyblade jam into the ground. Still in a daze from Kari's maneuver to save them, they pick up their weapons and attack Twilight Thorn before it rose up for its next phase. The Twilight Thorn twist its body around and not only tried to strike the sextet with its arm but more dark and white nothingness thorns appeared. Using some quick reversal moves, they moved swiftly in the air, with their Digimon clinging onto their backs. They reach Twilight Thorn's head and strike it with their keyblades, but the nothingness thorns hit them too. Then Twilight Thorn twist and turn it's body to the other side of thee platform, then head straight for Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon slapping them with its arms. Twilight Thorn then stood on top of its head and stretch it's arms, legs, and the tips of it's blue scarf at the edge of the platform, creating nothingness thorns and creeper nobodies. Leaving their Digimon to handle the nobodies, TK, Kari and Davis used reversal to swiftly moved to Twilight Thorn and attack its head, dodging the nothingness thorn from time to time. The Twilight Thorn return to its standing position, but Nothingness thorns still appearing from its body as they dodged once more. Just then, Nothingness thorns crept up and caught the Digimon into a thorny prison.

"Veemon!" cried Davis.

"Patamon!" cried TK.

"Gatomon!" cried Kari as well.

The Twilight Thorn then curled its body into a odd shape, creating a nothingness sphere to be fired at the Digimon. Dodging the nothingness thorns coming their way, The trio hack and slashed at the cape, freeing the Digimon before the sphere was fired. The Twilight Thorn repeated its first phase of attack; placing the nothingness thorn on the digidestines' bodies, then suspended them in midair. Like before, Davis kick and knock it back, TK slashed it behind its back when it tossed them and Kari toss her keyblade at the sphere, destroying it when they were falling in the air. When they crashed back onto the platform thee impact cause Twilight Thorn to be defeated. The large Nobody withered in pain as it disappeared into the nothingness it once came.

"We did it!" said TK and hi-five Davis and Kari. Patamon, Veemon, and Gatomon smiled up at their partners, happy that they saved them and beat the nobody. Just then, a bright light appeared in front of them, revealing a door.

"You think it's the way back?" asked Kari.

Davis step foreword and look to his friends. "Only one way find out."

And together, they each entered the door. Back in reality, TP Link, Zelda, Toon Link, and Young Link were still fighting OoT Link with the assistance of Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon. Rika was holding her D-Power in her hand as she turned around to face a bright light behind her. The Digidestines step out of the light and returned to their friends. Rika wasn't pleased by their sudden disappearance.

"Where the hell did you go?" she sad in a pissed out voice.

"We can't explain right now, but we got to help our friends." TK said and took out his keyblade, Kari and Davis followed suit.

Rika was shock by this turn of events that had transpire since they left, but turned back to the battlefield. Rika took our a Modify card and said, "Digi-Modify, Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyuubimon!"

Kyuubimon's nine tails lit up with blue flames as she called out, "Fox-tail Inferno!"

The nine flames were fired at OOT Link as he slice them in half with his sword, disappointing the heroes.

"We got to find a way to wake him up." said Young Link.

TP Link pondered for a bit then gasped, "Zelda, your light arrows, we can use them to purify his heart!"

Zelda smiled. "Link that's great idea. You guys keep him busy and when you have him weaken, I'll fire the arrow."

"Right, let's go!" commanded TP Link as he and his friends went off to continue battle OOT Link while Zelda began to charge her arrow.

TP Link toss his Gale Boomerang and created a mini whirlwind which sent him up into the air and into Davis and Veemon's line of sight. Davis then took out his D-3.

"Veemon Digivolve to…Exveemon!"

Exveemon crossed his arm around his chest and said, "V-laser!" And fires a V-shaped laser at OOT Link and the Hero of Time was spinning and crashed into the ground where Kari and Gatomon.

Kari used Freeze raid and her keyblade froze OOT Link in a block of ice. Gatomon used her Lightning Paw to punch the incarcerated hero of time, shattered the ice, and knock him back. When OOT Link got back on his feet, he trapped Davis and Kairi into a Triforce, ready to perform his Final Smash on them.

"Oh no you don't!" said TK and used Stop Raid to freeze him in time. The Triforce disappeared and Kari and Davis sighed in relief.

"Is the arrow ready?" yelled Takato.

"just give me one more minute!" grunted Zelda, still maintaining the immense power of the Light Arrow.

"And that's all we need. Guilmon!" Takato to his red lizard partner.

"Right! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon launch the biggest Pyro Sphere he could muster at OOT Link, placing the into a ball of fire.

"My turn, Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon rolled into a fiery ball and a head shape like a dragon appeared and collided with OoT Link, causing him to be shot into the air.

"Now Zelda!" everyone said/

Zelda launched a Light Arrow from her bow which struck OOT Link in the heart. The arrow melted into his body as light shine around him. The body slowly fell from the sky and landed softly on the field, his returned to blue. Ganondorf was furious.

"Damn you Smash Brothers, you think you won this time, but next time it won't be so easy." shouted Ganondorf and he and the villains disappeared into a corridor of darkness. The heroes redraw their weapons and TP Link and Zelda decided to carry OOT Link back to the others. During their walk back to the portal. Davis explained everything that happened in their Dive of the Heart.

"Wow, so now we have three more keyblade wielders, we're getting stronger everyday." said Takato.

"Yup and TK." Kari turned her attention to TK. "Thank you for saving me and Davis from OOT Link's Triforce Slash, You were really brave."

TK smiled and lowered her head to Kari's and kissed her on the lips. Everyone was speechless. Veemon and the Digimon muttered, _'It's about time'_. Link and Zeldasmiled, Toon Link and Young Link giggled too. Davis sighed in disbelief and said weakly, "Is this REALLY the moment?"

As Davis watched TK and Kari gripping each other more passionately, he finally spoke up.

"Hey Hikari, Takeru, we have worlds and friends to save!"

TK and Kari broke and smiled blushing as TK responded with, "Sorry Davis, we just got caught up in the moment."

Davis smiled but said in his head, _"Good thing they didn't continue, Tai and Matt would have my head."_

They finally return through the portal and back with the two teams. The portal was still opened as Davis summoned his keyblade, shocking everyone. With Davis' Keyblade, the portal was sealed and disappeared. Michael sealed Smash World and the heroes returned to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

In the Gummi Ship's Infirmary, Rose was waking up to find Sora and Kairi ny her bed.

"Kairi, Sora!" Rose said with glee and hugs the two.

I'm so glad to see you two again. It's horrible. They, those weird boys took me away from Jackson. He's in Destiny Islands right now."

"Don't worry Rose, we'll get Jackson back." said Kairi, smiling at the girl.

"You will?" she said.

"Yup, hey Michael, "said Sora, looking to the teen leader walking into the room, "will we be at Sunnydale soon?"

"Yes, Casey said we'll be there soon."

"Casey?" Sora said in confusion.

"Bryan's middle name. I decided to call him that now."

"Okay." was all Sora could say as the Gummi Ship continued its voyage to Sunnydale.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Brian Lovers were in a dark room, only lit candles gave them the light they need in the room. In the middle of the circular pattern, stood a dark blond girl with blues. Her clothes consist of a green shirt and black jeans. Her eyes didn't have any life in him, only soulless and blank. Zachary and Itachi Lover spoke to the girl.

"You will do what we say and help us defeat Team Heroes. Do you understand… _Tara_?"

"Yes." she said coldly.

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 11 and after 3 years to get it done. I bet you all have a lot of questions, so PM me everything you want to know I'll tell you. Next chapter is Sunnydale and Buffy's team are finally introduced. See you next time with my new schedule to work and finish chapters of my stories:**

**Mondays: Kingdom Hearts**

**Tuesdays: Pokemon**

**Wednesdays: Anime**

**Thursdays: Sonic**

**Fridays: Final Fantasy**

**Saturdays: X-overs**

**Sundays: Casual**


End file.
